All I Want
by koalacutie
Summary: All Jerome wanted was to belong. All Mara wanted was for Mick to visit. This is only fifty percent of a Jara story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hi everyone. This is my first House of Anubis fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Go Jara!**

Jerome lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. On the ground below hi, Poppy was flipping through some of Amber's gossip magazines.

Jerome would never admit it, but he liked being near his sister. There really was no one else to hang out with. Alfie had ditched him for the Sibunas. Eddie was always too busy, all joy talked about was Fabian, so that left Mara.

After Poppy left, Jerome crept upstairs to Mara's room.

Mara and Joy were sitting in their room. Joy was going on and on about Fabian, and Mara was focused on Mick's OpenBook profile online. A smile suddenly crept onto her face.

"Joy!" She shrieked. "Mick's coming to visit!"

"Were you listening to anything I said about Fabes?" Joy asked. She walked over and peeked over Mara's shoulder.

"See, right there. It says 'Going home to visit my friends and family for a week or two..'!" Mara was practically shouting now.

"I see. It also says he can't wait to see his girlfriend." Joy said.

"I haven't seen him in months. I need to look good."

"When is he coming?"

Tomorrow!"

Out in the hall, Jerome was pressed up against the door listening to Mara and Joy's conversation.

So the meathead was coming back, he thought. Grunting, he went downstairs where everyone was sitting down for dinner.

"Ok, everyone, my famous lasagnia!" Trudy said happily. She set it on the table. Vera put down a pitcher of lemonade, just as Mara came rushing in.

"Guess what?" She cried. She didn't wait for anyone to guess. "Mick's coming to vist!"

Only Amber squealed alongside Mara. Eddie looked confused and Jerome wanted to explode. Everyone else remained expressionless.

Later that night, Mara dragged Amber to her room.

"Will you please help me look nice for Mick?" Mara pleaded. "Pick out an outfit, hair and makeup?"

"No," Amber simply stated.

"What? Why? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm totally over Mick. But, he left a phone call, saying he'll be arriving at twelve noon tomorrow." Amber said.

"So?" Mara was truly confused.

"For someone so smart, you're not very smart, Mars." Amber shook her head. "Tomorrow is Monday. Monday means school. School means uniform."

"Oh, well you could still do my hair and makeup."

"Fine."

Mara grinned, as Amber opened the door to leave.

Jerome was perched outside the door. He nearly fell over when Amber opened it.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked, her tone suspicious.

"Nothing." He turned and headed for the stairs. An idea suddenly popped into his head. "Tell me, Ambs. What are you planning on doing to Mara to make her look presentable?"

"Like I would tell you. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't, I don't. Just wanted to be supportive, you know?" Jerome lied. Supportive? As if.

"Well if you must know, I'm flat ironing her hair, then for her face, going for a natural look. " Amber went on and on, but Jerome had gotten enough info.

"Sorry I asked." Jerome muttered. He headed down the stairs, leaving behind an angry Amber.

Jerome cut fourth period so he could get to the house. Mara and Amber were skipping lunch, in forty minutes, so they could get ready. So, Jerome had to work fast. He rushed down the hall. Alfie walked quietly behind him.

"So, why are we doing this?" Alfie asked.

Jerome sighed. "Well mate, we are the prank kings at school, but we haven't pulled a prank in weeks. We are going to lose our reputation." Jeromeled.

Alfie nodded totally believing his best friend.

"Fool." Jerome muttered.

"Say something Mate?" Alfie asked.

"Nothing." Jerome muttered. As much as Jerome loved Alfie, he was so stupid sometimes. But he was good company, a great prank partner, and the best, best friend.

The pair entered the room that Patricia, Mara, and Joy shared. Jerome took out all of Mara's makeup from inside a drawer while Alfie opened the paint. He then pulled out bottles of food coloring from his pockets. Then the boys got to work.

Jerome squeezed drops of food coloring onto each tube of lipstick and then moved onto her eye shadow. Finally with seven minutes left on the clock, they moved onto the finale.

Jerome dunked a huge paintbrush into the green paint. Alfie lifted up the flat iron and Jerome carefully painted the irons. Laughing the boys left the room.

Mara and Joy rushed home at lunch that day.

"Ok, let's get started. I want really want to flat iron your hair!" Amber cried.

"Ok, ok, let's do it." Mara laughed. "Make me look marvelous for Mick."

Neither girl noticed the two boys by the door.

Amber picked up the flat iron and ran it through a strand of Mara's hair. Then she leaned back for the result and shrieked in horror.

"Your hair!" aber freaked.

"What? What is it?" Mara was panicking now.

"Your hair, it's green!"

Jerome and Alfie were cracking up. Their laughter stopped short when they looked up to see two terrifying girls staring at them. You could practically see steam coming from Amber's ears and mara's flaming eyes.

"What did you use in my hair?" Mara asked, trying her best to keep calm, but tears streamed down her face.

Seeing her cry made Jerome's face soften.

"GREEN ACRILIC PAINT!" Alfie shouted. He raised a hand for a high five, but Jerome ignored it.

"Woah Mars! What happened to your hair?"

Everyone turned toward the voice. Jerome grunted when he saw who had spoken,

"Mick." Mara sniffled. She didn't want Mick to see her like this.

"Oh babes, don't cry. You look fine. Everything looks good on you." Mick tried reassuring his girlfriend.

"I don't know." Amber began. "If she wants highlights, maybe she should do red like Patricia did before. Green isn't really your color, Mara."

Mara's sobs just grew louder. Alfie shot Amber a look. Amber looked confused.

"The paint should wash out in two weeks or so." Jerome added.

Everyone just ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. People Read and review.**

"Do you think Mara looks like an alien?" Alfie asked later that day. All the kids had returned to school and left Mick to unpack in Fabian and Eddie's room.

"No, green hair doesn't make anyone look like an alien," Jerome told Alfie.

The boys walked out of the school, while the girls entered.

"You know, green hair doesn't look that bad on you." Patricia said to Mara.

"Still, I wouldn't have chosen green." Amber said.

"Amber!" Nina cried.

"What?"

"Is Mick planning anything for tonight?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, he planned a nice dinner." Mara explained.

"I think I can make you look fabulous for the date." Amber suggested.

"Ok." Mara gave her friends a slight smile.

3333

After school, Mara rushed off to find Mick. Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Amber were off doing something, and Joy was writing an article for the school blog. Jerome and Alfie were watching alien movies when Eddie walked in.

"So, who's this Mick guy?" Eddie asked.

"Just someone." Jerome answered at the same time Alfie said, "Mara's boyfriend."

"So he and Mara are like together?" Eddie said.

"Yes, now please drop the subject!" Jerome exploded.

"Woah, mate. I know you got the hots for Mara, but chill out." Alfie said calmly.

"I do not have the hots for Mara!" Jerome raged. "Even if I did, I only told one person. Your nine year old brother, Flash."

Alfie had to try very hard to try not to laugh.

"Flash must have told you! I knew I shouldn't trust anyone related to you." Jerome rambled on.

Alfie couldn't take it anymore. He cracked up. A while back, Senkhara had turned Alfie into a little boy, and the Sibuna's decided not to tell anyone the truth. Instead. The said Alfie was out with his parents, and his brother Flash was visiting.

After Alfie changed back, no one wanted to explain what really happened (Not that anyone would believe it anyway) and just let it go.

3333

Mara was flipping through her copy of Wuthering Heights when she felt someone sit next to her on the couch. She glanced up to see Jerome flipping through the channels on TV.

Mara was still mad at Jerome for the paint incident and had decided to ignore him completely.

"Having fun ignoring me?" Jerome asked.

Mara didn't glance up.

"Didn't Mick take you to meet his folks?" Jerome went on. "I would think you guys were going out long enough."

Mara shifted uncomfortably. What if Jerome was right? Couldn't Mick have taken her with him. She had met Mick's dad before, but not as Mick's girl.

"This conversation is very one sided, don't you think?" Jerome said.

Mara finally looked at him.

"Honestly Mara, he's no good for you. What do you guys talk about anyway? His training program and homework I'll bet. He probably doesn't know a thing about you what so ever. On the other hand, I know a lot about you, and I bet you have more fun with me anyway."

"Why do you care anyway? If Mick and I break up, how does that affect you?" Mara screamed for getting about ignoring him.

"You just don't get it Mara, do you? Think back to when Mick was dating Amber. Wasn't it painful to watch him date someone else, when you had a major crush on him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mara interrupted.

"I'm going through that right now. The girl I've had a crush on, is going about with someone totally wrong for her. And the worst part is that I have to watch. Everyday, I see her laughing, cahtting and… kissing someone I hate."

Jerome's words sunk into her head. She looked down at her hands, but when she looked back up, he kissed her.

Then he ran.

3333

Mara found herself comparing Jerome to Mick. "Stupid hormones," she muttered. She sighed, "Be totally honest with yourself, Mars." she told herself. She took out a piece of paper.

_Mick- sweet, cute, funny._

She thought for five minutes, but couldn't think of anything else to write.

_Jerome- Sweet_ (He really could be), _cute_ (he was…), _funny_ (he did make her laugh), _he was nice to talk to, she trusted him, she really liked him_

She sighed. She knew she liked Jerome. She couldn't deny it anymore. But was he more to her than Mick was?

She recalled the time he took her to meet his father in prison, the time he revealed his past. Sighing she went to find Jerome.

3333

Jerome sat on a boulder inside a dark cave. He had found the cave when he was five and had just transferred to the school. He came here whenever he had to think or be alone. So, basically he came here almost every day.

"Fool." He muttered to himself. How could he have kissed her? He had done it before when Mara wanted to make Mick jealous, but that wasn't real.

3333

Mara had looked everywhere. Jerome could not be found and Mick was back at the house any second. She groaned and plopped down on the couch as Amber walked in with Nina and Patricia.

"Hey grumpy," Patricia greeted Mara. Amber sat down next to Mara and opened her laptop. A minute later she was on OpenBook.

"Does anyone know where Jerome is?" Mara asked.

"He headed outside towards the river," Nina answered.

"Why do you care?" Patricia

"Are you cheating on Mick?" Amber asked barely glancing up.

"No!" Mara cried causing Nina and Amber to jump as Joy walked in.

"Explain girl." Nina simply said.

"And don't say you just want to see a friend because I can see in your eyes it's much more." Amber said whipping her hair. "I'm the dating guru? Remember? I know this stuff."

Mara sighed; they were her best friends after all… She sighed and began to explain.

3333

"Oh, you're so lucky!" Amber squealed. "Two boys hopelessly in love with you!"

"Not helping Ambs." Joy shot Amber a pointed look.

"So what are you going to do?" Nina asked softly.

"I have an idea." Patricia announced interrupting Nina. "We are going to have a girl's night out. Just five of us!"

Mara smiled. "What about Victor?"

"Trudy won't mind, Vera shouldn't either. That's enough to convince Victor." Nina said.

"Yeah I'm sure Vera would understand. Even she probably had guy problems at our age." Amber announced.

"Actually, I think she's having some right now. Victor. Lol!" Joy laughed and the others joined in.

3333

Trudy loved the idea, and Vera didn't seem to mind, so the girls sat down with rom coms.

"Yay Romantic Comedy Fest!" Joy squealed and Patricia laughed.

"You know, Vera isn't that bad outside her previous working with the Collecter." Nina said, setting down a bowl of popcorn.

As the movie began, Mick walked in. "Can I join?"

"Sorry Mick. GNO. Girls only." Mara lectured causing the other girls to laugh. Mick grinned and left the room.

3333

Jerome came home late at night to find a bunch of girls spread out in the living room. Avoiding Mara's gaze he walked into the kitchen. He didn't fail to notice that all the girls had gone quiet, or the fact that they were staring at him. Only Mara looked down at the ground.

Jerome grabbed an apple and left the room. Out in the hallway, he sighed.

"She told, She told them all."

**Ok, What do you think? I should update by Saturday.**

**Can you believe the series is over in two days? I'm devastated, there's no news for a season three. I'm guessing there won't be one. My heart is broken, LOL.**

**Remember to review. Criticism is welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's Sunday. I'm so sorry**_.

After Jerome had left the room, Mara had stopped talking completely.

"You know what'll make us feel better?" Nina asked. "Cookies! Amber, Patricia?"

The three girls walked into the kitchen as Mara turned to Joy.

"Lately Mick has been annoying me, and I been wishing I could be with Jerome when I'm with Mick." Mara said sadly. "It's weird, whenever I want to talk to someone, I think of you and… Jerome. Shouldn't I trust Mick enough to talk to him? What do I do?"

"Well, you should…" Joy really didn't know what to tell Mara, but Mara looked so sad…

"You should… break up with Mick?" Joy said but she didn't sound so sure.

"Really?" Mara looked up at Joy.

"Su- Sure?" Joy winced at her words.

"Ok, I'm not actually sad! Why is that?" Mara asked herself.

"Well, it looks like your crush on Mick was just puppy love, duh." Amber said. She placed a bag of pretzels on the coffee table. She pointed at herself. "Dating guru."

Mara cracked a smile.

3333

"Oh, mate! I have an idea! Let's play a prank on Trixie!" Alfie said.

Jerome sighed, "Not now Alfie."

"How about Nina, or Mara! That's it… Mara!"

"Please don't play a prank on Mara. We just did the paint, no need for anything else."

"Sorry Mate, your little crush isn't going to stop the Great Alfini!"

"What?" Jerome glanced at Alfie. "Never mind, I'm going out." Jerome left the room, walked past the girls in the living room, and was soon on his way to the cave.

3333

Alfie took a shoe box from out under his bed. "Why play a prank on Mara, when you can play a prank on five entire girls…" He mumbled. He pulled out a paintball gun. "I'm going to need some help."

Laughing he crept into Fabian and Eddie's room.

3333

"Come on Mates, wake up." Alfie nudged Fabian.

"Ok, I'm up. What do you need Alfie?" Fabian grunted.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Eddie sat up in bed.

On the floor, Mick stirred and was soon up. Soon each boy was holding a paint gun.

"Why do you have so many of these?" Fabian asked, examining his gun.

"I've always wanted to play this prank, and you need at least two people to play it. I got one for each of the Anubis boys, plus one extra."

Just then Jerome entered the hall. "May I?"

Alfie handed him a gun. "Ok, everyone, 1, 2, 3 fire!"

3333

Nina set the platter of cookies down next to the pretzels and took her place next to Patricia on the couch. On the other side of Nina, Mara picked up a cookie.

"Ow!" Amber cried. Everyone turned to her.

"What happened?" Joy asked.

"I don't know, something just hit me."

"Ow!" Patricia suddenly cried. She rubbed her neck and brought her hand close to her face. "Yellow paint?"

"Oh, that hurt!" Mara's green hair was now purple.

"My pajamas!" Amber cried.

Soon all of the girls were running for cover. Out in the hall, the boys continued to fire. The girls could hear them cracking up.

"Alfie!" Five girls screamed at the same time. All the laughing suddenly stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The boys turned towards the stairs to see Victor. Behind him were Trudy and Vera. Trudy laughed when she saw the clean boys in contrast to the painted girls. Vera stifled a laugh.

"It is one a clock at night, and this is what you're doing!" Victor's loud voice boomed. "Boy's get to bed. Girls, you each have five minutes to shower. Go now!"

The boys scurried down the hall and the girls rushed up the stairs as fast as they could.

3333

The next morning, as Jerome got ready for school, his mind wandered to the day he first met Mara.

_Jerome was eating Trudy's pasta. Amber and Patricia were trying to watch an alien movie, but only Alfie seemed to really like it. Joy and Fabian were concentrating on a game of speed when Victor came in._

"_New girl, Mara. Miss Millington, she's your new roommate. Jerome, show her around." Victor turned around and left._

_Trudy entered and smiled at Mara. "You must be Mara, I'm Trudy,"_

_Jerome's first thoughts on the new girl included "She's pretty," and "She has a pretty smile." He smiled to himself. "And I get to show her around!" His smile faded when Mick came in._

_Mara's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Mick. But her smile faded when Mick kissed Amber on the cheek and gave Mara a slight wave._

_Jerome took the chance to walk up to the new girl. "Hi, I'm Jerome and I'm going to show you around." He said proudly._

_Mara smiled. "OK."_

_Jerome showed her around the house, but Amber soon took over._

_The next few days, Mara had become good friends with Jerome and Alfie, but all of that when down the drain when she became closer friends with Amber._

Jerome sighed remembering those days. They had had so much fun, but of course she had to make some girlfriends.

And now everything was ruined. Mara was avoiding him, and all the other girls were probably mad about the paintball prank.

3333

The next day, after school, Eddie and Patricia were making sandwiches in the kitchen, while Mara paced the living room.

"What is she doing?" Eddie asked, motioning to Mara.

"She's going to break up with Mick." Patricia answered.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Eddie asked.

Patricia pretended to think about it.

"You wouldn't!" Eddie cried as Patricia laughed.

In the living room, Mara was freaking out. She hadn't broken any hearts before. Her only boyfriend before Mick had broken up with her. Not the other way around.

Someone entered the room, but it wasn't Mick. Jerome and Alfie entered the room laughing. This just mad Mara more nervous. She quickened her pace.

"Why is she pacing," Jerome asked Joy, who had entered the room with Fabian and Nina.

"She's breaking up with Mick." Joy and Nina answered together as Fabian's eyes widened.

Jerome's heart soared. "She's breaking up with the meathead?" He felt like jumping with joy, but he had to keep his cool, so he left the room, as Amber entered.

"I have my camera ready!" Amber said, but no one was paying attention.

3333

Out in the hall, Jerome crashed into Mick.

"Good luck, Mate." Jerome said.

"Ok…" A confused Mick entered the living room, to find the whole house, except Jerome in the living room. As he entered, everyone filed out, except for Mara and Amber. A horrible feeling suddenly made way into his stomach.

_**Ok, everyone, I know it got a little sidetracked with alfie's prank, but I just thought it would be fun to add that in. Please remember to review. That's the best thing you can give an author!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm trying to update whenever I can. How about a deal? The more reviews I get, the faster I update? Right now, I'm thinking of updating next month… unless you review. Mwaaa haaa haaa. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you!**

As everyone filed out of the room, Fabian and Eddie shot Mick sympathy looks. Confused, Mick turned to Mara.

"What's going on Babes?"

Mara told herself to be calm, but that was hard for her. Everyone knew that Mara was a softie. Everything made her cry. She stood up. "Mick, I think we need to break up."

Mick felt like his world was crashing down. Anger suddenly welled up inside him. "What?" He said. Mara took a step back. "I thought you had a crush on me, since you moved here! And now you're ditching me? There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Mick, feelings change. And this isn't about someone else." Mara sniffled, trying very hard not to cry under pressure.

"Jerome." Mick muttered. "It's Jerome, isn't it? We've always hated each other, and this makes me hate him more."

"Don't hate him Mick, hate me," Mara growled.

"Oh, already overprotective of your new crush, I see." Mick growled back.

"Leave him out of this." Mara said. "Where's the sweet Mick I used to know." With that Mara left the room.

Sighing, Mick sat down on the couch. He knew he was over reacting, but Mara had been different then any girl he had ever dated.

"Done!"

"Speaking of girl's I've dated…" Mick turned to face Amber who was staring at her camera screen. "What are you doing."

Amber grinned. "I have a scrapbook of every couple in this house. This is the finishing touch for yours and Mara's. Now I need to go comfort Mara…bye!" Amber scurried off, leaving Mick with his thoughts.

3333

In his room, Jerome celebrated his victory. Mara was free!

"Hey Mate. Someone's happy."

"I know. This is a dream come true!" Jerome cried.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same about Mara." Alfie picked up his lap top and left the room.

Jerome stopped celebrating. He hadn't thought about what this was like for Mara. He longed to go find her, but they hadn't spoken in more than two days. Nervous he headed upstairs to Mara's room.

3333

Outside Mara's room, Amber was looking through Mick and Mara's scrapbook, when Jerome walked up.

"Is Mara ok?" He asked.

"She's taking it really well." Amber said. "Aw, look at this picture." She showed him a picture of Mick and Mara holding hands.

"Right… um, can I talk to Mara?"

"Go right in."

3333

Mara was alone in her room. For some reason, Amber was just standing outside the closed door. It was sort of weird. Like, why outside a random door?

Mara giggled, she really was taking her break up with Mick really well.

"Puppy love." She whispered as Jerome came in.

"What do you want Jerome?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He replied. "How are you doing?"

She frowned, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because." He simply said. He sat down by her on the bed.

"Because?"

"Because I'm your friend." He said.

She didn't say anything. He nudged her. "Don't you trust me?" He whispered.

She looked at him. "I don't not trust you…" She gave him a small smile. He laughed.

"Ok, tell me what's up."

She hesitated, but spilled. "I've always thought that breaking up with Mick would crush me. But I feel fine."

"Puppy love." He agreed. She grinned.

"Yeah, puppy love." She also agreed.

"So, now you're a free woman. What happens now?"

She didn't answer and he got up to leave. At the door, he turned to Mara. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something.

He left the room. "Maybe you'll go out with me now." He whispered to himself." He took a depp breath and walked back into Mara's room. "Mara?"

She glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

"How about lunch and a movie tomorrow?"

She grinned. "I'd like that."

Jerome felt his heart soar. He left the room.

3333

"I thought he'd never ask." Mara told herself after Jerome left.

"He'd never ask what?" Joy asked entering their room.

"Jerome asked me out!" Mara said.

"Yay you!" Joy grinned. "So you and mick are really done?"

"Yep!" Mara said. She didn't sound at all sad. Instead she was practically bouncing up and down.

"Do you think Amber can help me look good?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, let me go get her." Joy hurried out the door.

3333

"What are you so happy about?" Amber asked Jerome who had entered the kitchen, grinning like a fool.

"I just asked out the girl of my dreams." He replied happily.

Amber's mouth fell open. "You asked out Mara!" Amber screamed.

"Whoa, calm down Amber." Jerome said.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Just a movie," Jerome grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruits on the table.

"I have to go start your scrapbook…" Amber started to plan out her newest project.

"No amber, please don't spy on our date. The last thing I need is for you to follow us around with your camera." Jerome said.

"Fine."

"No, I need you to promise."

"Ok, I promise." Amber replied. Satisfied, Jerome left the kitchen. Amber uncrossed her fingers and went to find her camera.

3333

Mick unhappily entered Fabian and Eddie's room, to find it empty. Satisfied with the peaceful room, he sat down as Alfie came in.

"Fabia-, oh hi Mick. You look sad."

"Just mourning about my break up."

"I know what will cheer you up. A prank. Care to help me prank someone?"

Mick sighed. He was not the prankster type, but maybe it would help his broken heart. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

3333

Amber walked down the stairs. It was Saturday morning and she had exactly nine hours until Mara's date. She had to be back by six to help Mara get ready, so technically she had eight hours.

"Trudy, I'm going to go shopping!" Amber called.

"Ok, have fun. Be sure to sign out, you know how Victor gets." Trudy shouted from the kitchen.

Amber filled out the sign out sheet and hurried out the door. She left school grounds and called a taxi. Ten minutes later, she was at the mall.

"Ok, first things first… scrapbooking." She entered the art store.

"Ah, Miss Millington." Ms. Maple said. Amber was a regular customer at the art store. She came here every time she made a new scrapbook, which was very often.

"Another scrapbook?" Ms. Maple asked.

"Yes. This one's for Mara and Jerome." She said. She picked out a bunch of stickers and and other decorations. "This one's going to be better than Patricia and Eddie's. Theirs was too simple."

"Too simple!" Ms. Maple laughed. "Sweetie, you're kidding right?"

"No not at all."

Ms. Maple laughed again. Patricia's scrapbook had been anything but simple. It was way overdone.

Amber was soon laughing alongside Ms. Maple.

**I'm thinking of getting more into other people's point of views, instead of just Mara and Jerome. You've all seen the prank I did with Alfie in the last chapter, and now I'm going to get more into Amber. But everything will still be based on JARA. I love the reviews so far, they make me so happy. Keep it up, you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love the reviews. Keep them coming. Also, thank you to the two reviewers who gave me news for season 3. You guys got me excited. If anyone else has news, please say something. (actually write)**

Giggling, Amber finished shopping. After waving to Ms. Maple, she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was eleven, so she had about seven hours. She happily entered her favorite boutique.

"Maybe I can find something really cute for Mara to wear." She said to herself. She began browsing the store. Finally she gave up. Mara had a sweet innocent style, and these clothes were not really her style. Amber believed the base of a relationship should always be both people being themselves. She checked the time. Six hours left.

After browsing some more shops, Amber finally decided on a dress printed with flowers. It was blue and lacy, and would totally look good on Mara. She had also found some pretty bracelets and earrings. Satisfied, she left the mall two hours later, of course after doing a little shopping for herself.

3333

Mara finished flat ironing her hair and decided to read for a while. She still had two hours before her date, and how long could it take to get ready? She already had her outfit picked out.

"Mara, drop that book!" Amber ran into the room, and threw a dress onto Joy's bed. "Put this on." She demanded pointing to the dress.

"Oh, that's pretty." Mara said. "But we still have two hours, can't we wait?"

"Wait? No of course not. Put it on."

Sighing Mara went to the bathroom to change.

3333

Amber finished doing Mara's hair and makeup and handed Mara the new bracelet. Once everything was done they still had half an hour left.

"Jerome can't see what you're wearing until seven." Amber said.

"What, that's in half an hour! I'm not staying in this room!"

"Yes you are." Amber said. She opened the door and left the room.

Mara sighed. She was not going to stay up here for so long. She opened the door and headed for the kitchen with her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

3333

Jerome entered the living room and found Mara curled up on the couch, reading.

"Hello," he said. She smiled back shyly.

"Hey."

Amber appeared in the doorway, but neither noticed. Mara was too lost in Jerome's piercing blue eyes, and Jerome was trying very hard not to run over to Mara and kiss her.

"What do you say; we leave right now, before Amber can follow us." Jerome asked.

"I would like that." Mara smiled.

Out in the hall, Amber pressed herself up against the wall, praying the two wouldn't see her. Lucky for her they didn't.

The couple left the house and Amber hurried into the kitchen, where she had left her camera. She then hurried into the hall and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nina looked down at Amber from the railing.

Amber held up her camera.

Nina laughed. "Mind if I come?"

3333

As Jerome called a cab, Mara looked at movie times on her phone. "I'll watch anything except for 'The Aliens Next Door'" She said.

Jerome laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not Alfie."

Mara got into the cab. "How about 'Sugar and Spice'?" Mara said.

"Is that a flick chick?" Jerome asked.

"No. It's a_ chick flick_." She corrected.

Jerome snatched the phone from her hand. "How about 'Electrocuted'?"

"You want to watch a horror movie?" Mara asked.

"Why, too much for you to handle?"

Mara puffed out her chest, causing Jerome to laugh. "Of course not. I watch horror movies all the time!" She lied.

"Riigght." Jerome said. "Would you rather watch something else?"

"No, I want to watch 'Electrocuted'." Mara insisted.

"If you're sure." Jerome stood in line to buy tickets.

3333

After the tickets were bought, Mara grabbed some popcorn and they entered the theatre.

Mara suddenly grabbed Jerome's hand.

"I really regret this." Mara said as they entered the dark theatre.

Jerome squeezed Mara's hand. "Do you want to leave?"

Mara hesitated. She had overheard Jerome and Alfie discussing how much they wanted to watch this film. She would have to be brave, for him. "No, I'll be brave."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

3333

As the couple took their seats, Amber and Nina entered the dark room.

"Where are they?" Amber asked.

Nina scanned the crowd. "Over there!" She pointed to a tall figure next to a way shorter one.

The two girls crept up to the row, two above Mara and Jerome's.

"Amber, you do know you can't take pictures inside a theater." Nina said.

Amber scanned the crowd, which was pretty much Mara, Jerome and them. The only other people were an elderly couple in the back.

"I didn't know elderly people could watch horror movies." Amber whispered, causing Nina to giggle. "Anyways, I don't see anyone who can stop me from taking pictures."

"Just turn the sound and the flash off." Nina replied. Amber did so and the movie began.

3333

Mick sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Alfie had built a contraption. Whenever someone walked through the front door, a bucket would drop slop on them.

"What is in this slop?" Mick asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Um, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, pickles, applesauce and purple food coloring." Alfie listed. Together, the ingredients gave the glop a brown color.

Mick's mouth fell open. "Ok, gross." He poked at a lump, with a fork. "What is that?"

"Gummy bears."Alfie answered.

"Ok, lets hide." The boys crouched behind the door and waited.

3333

Mara screamed, Jerome laughed. The little girl in the movie had been electrocuted, and now lay dead on screen. It had been a total surprise. One minute the girl was walking down the hall, the next second something jumped out and killed her.

As the monster demolished two more characters, spewing blood everywhere, Mara grabbed Jerome's arm.

"It's ok, Mara!" He said. He felt proud to be protecting her._ Take that Mick._ He though to himself. Bringing Mara to a horror movie was the best idea he had ever had. Not that he liked to see her scared, he just liked holding her like this.

Across the room, Amber snapped a picture of the two. And Nina gasped at the movie screen.

"Nina, we are not here to watch the movie. We're here to spy." Amber scolded.

"I know, but it's so good…"

"Nina!" Amber said just a little too loudly. Mara and Jerome turned their heads, so they were facing Amber and Nina.

"What do we do now?" Nina asked.

Amber watched Jerome's expression turn from normal to anger. "We run." She whispered back. As quick as light, the girls were gone.

**Ok, what do you think? Next, we find out what happens to Alfie's prank.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mick and Alfie were getting bored of waiting.

"How long is this going to take?" Mick asked, annoyed.

Alfie, who was looking out the window jumped up, "I see someone coming!"

Mick jumped up from his chair and grabbed the chord, which was connected to the bucket of slop. One pull of the cord, and the bucket would dump the slop on an unlucky victim.

Alfie looked out the window, "Ok, pull it on the count of three, 1"

Mick stood ready.

"2,"

The doorknob turned, and the boys heard laughter coming from outside.

"3"

The door opened all the way and Mick pulled the chord.

"Woah." Patricia stood outside the door, looking at the mess, which had missed her by a few centimeters. She held shopping bags in one hand, her phone in the other.

Alfie cussed under his breath.

Patricia looked at the boys. "Was that supposed to hit me?" she laughed. "Wow, for the first time in history, Alfie Lewis failed a prank." Laughing she put her phone to her ear. "Sorry mom, I'll call you back. Oh, guess? Alfie failed at a prank. Ok. Love you, bye." She stepped over the mess and rushed up the stairs.

"Don't worry Mate, we'll succeed next time." Mick patted a sad Alfie on the back. Then he went to get a refill of slop.

Alfie studied the contraption. "I missed because Trixie was still outside when Mick pulled the chord. Next time we make sure the victims actually inside the house." He said to no one in particular.

3333

Mara had an amused look on her face, whilst Jerome grunted furiously.

"Oh Jerome, don't get mad at Amber. She's just being… Amber." Mara said giggling.

"She promised not to spy on this date."

"And you really thought she'd stay away?"

"Stupidly yes. I guess I hoped I would get lucky."

"What is so bad about having our own scrapbook? Every couple in the house has one."

Jerome turned to look at her. "You just admitted, we're a couple."

Mara blushed. "I guess I did."

"Be my girl?" Jerome asked.

"Be my girl?" The character in the movie asked.

Mara's eyes turned huge. "Wow, did you plan that?"

"No" Jerome said, he turned to look at the screen.

"Ok, anyway, yes." Mara said. She smiled up at the tall boy, who grinned back.

3333

Nina opened the door to the Anubis house to have a huge bucket of slime fall on her. Behind her, amber gasped.

"Oh my gosh." Amber cried as Nina screamed Alfie's name.

"Yes!" Alfie cried. He high fived Mick.

"Mick, you were helping him!" Amber cried.

"Uh, sorry…"

"Well, I don't care who did it, I'm taking a shower." Nina said. "What's in this anyway?"

Alfie opened his mouth to answer, but Nina interrupted. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"Just don't do it on Mara and Jerome." Amber said. "Or you'll be sorry." She flipped her hair and followed Nina up the stairs.

3333

Mara's heart was beating very fast on the way home. She was actually dating Jerome. If someone had told her a year ago that she'd fall for Jerome, she would have laughed. But now, she was sitting in a cab with Jerome. He was holding her hand and watching the scenery pass by.

"Jerome, how's Poppy doing?" Mara suddenly asked.

Jerome turned to look at her. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's my friend and I just wanted to know."

Jerome grinned at her. "Well, how are Patricia and Joy doing?"

"Great."

Jerome sighed and looked out the window again. What was he supposed to say? Was having a girlfriend supposed to be so awkward?

"How's your dad?" Mara asked.

"He's great."

"Your mom?"

Jerome stiffened. He turned to look at her. "Honestly Mara, I don't know."

"Do you care, though?"

"She's my mom. I do care, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Even if she never liked me, and always neglected me, It's hard to hate the person who gave birth to you." Jerome said.

Mara nodded. "It must have been so tough…"

"It was." He seemed lost in thought. But suddenly he brightened. "Let's not talk about this any longer. We're here anyway." He pointed out the window to the Anubis house.

They got out of the car and walked up the steps. Jerome turned the door handle. "Ladies first."

Mara smiled and entered the house and screamed.

"Alfie Lewis!" Mara shrieked.

Amber, Alfie and Mick entered the room. Alfie and Amber's mouths fell open.

"Oh, I thought you were Joy. You're both so short, you know?" Alfie stuttered.

Amber shot him a look. "Alfie, I told you not to do it on Mara!"

Mick and Jerome both just stood there.

"Sorry Mars." Mick muttered.

"I apologize for the ladies first thing…" Jerome said.

"It's Ok Jerome. You didn't know. Anyway, I'm going to shower." Mara said.

Nina walked down the stairs with patricia at her heels.

"Woah, hallway party!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Oh, Mara. Don't worry, you aren't the only victim." Nina said pointing to herself. "But, good luck getting it out of your hair."

Sighing, Mara hurried up the stairs.

3333

Taking a shower, definitely gave Mara some time to think about things. How did she feel about this relationship? She decided she liked it. Now that she thought about, Jerome was a lot better looking than Mick. And a lot smarter. No doubt about that. How long had Jerome liked her anyway? She never thought about asking him.

Nina wasn't kidding when she said the glop was hard to get out of hair. Grunting, Mara finished her hair and got out of the shower. She slipped her clothes on and walked down to dinner.

3333

"So are you two a couple now?" Amber asked as Mara entered the dining room.

Jerome grinned. "Pass the potatoes Fabian."

"Nina, pass the salad." Mara ignored Amber's question.

Amber pouted. "Why won't you tell me."

"Yes." Jerome said.

"Yay!" Amber squealed. "Now, what are your favorite colors?"

"Why do need that information?" Jerome asked.

"Just tell me!" Amber begged.

"Mara's is red." Joy volunteered.

"Jerome likes Blue!" Alfie said.

"Why Amber?" Mara asked her friend.

"I need it for the cover of your scrapbook."

Mick shot Jerome a death glare. "I'm leaving for Australia tonight." He muttered. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Bye," Nina called after him.

"Have fun Mate!" Alfie said.

"Bye!" Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Fabian and Joy called.

"Good riddance." Jerome muttered under his breath. Mara punched him lightly on the shoulder, and the rest of the table laughed.

3333

Mara retired upstairs after saying a proper good bye to Mick. As she crept upstairs, she was stopped by Nina.

"Come on. We're having a secret girl meeting in my room." Nina grabbed Mara's arm and dragged her to the room she shared with Amber.

Inside the room, Patricia was sitting on Nina's bed. Amber sat on her own bed. Joy was on the ground, leaning against Nina's bed. Nina took a seat next to Patricia. Amber patted the seat next to her, and Mara joined her.

"Ok, what is this about?" Joy asked Nina.

Nina shrugged and pointed to Amber. All eyes turned to the pretty blond girl.

"Well," Amber began. "You know all the pranks the boys have been playing lately?"

"It's hard to forget." Nina said, running a hand through her brown hair.

Mara shuddered. Unlike the other girls, she had been a victim to all three of the pranks.

"Well, I think we should prank them back." Amber said. "Every single one of those filthy creatures!"

"Don't call them that." Nina said absent mindedly. She seemed to be thinking.

"They died Mara's hair green, so I say we die their hair pink. Or maybe purple. I think Fabian would look better with purple." Amber thought out loud.

"Amber, back to the subject." Patricia said.

"Right. Next, instead of paintball, we do mud pies!" Amber said. "Of course, I can't risk my manicure, so we'll have to wear gloves."

"What about the slop prank? How can we top that?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, that's going to take some brainstorming…" Amber twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers.

"I don't know…" Nina began. "Fabian was only part of one prank. I don't want to prank him like that."

Joy nodded in agreement.

"I'm in." Patricia said. "I wouldn't mind seeing slimeball Eddie pranked."

"He's your boyfriend." Amber said.

"So?" Patricia looked at Amber. "Your point is...?"

"Never mind." Amber shook her head,

Mara spoke up. "I don't want to do that to Jerome."

"Yes you do!" Amber decided for Mara. "Help me Patricia!"

Patricia sighed. "Think of it like this. Jerome had the idea for dying your hair. Don't you want to get back at him?"

Mara shook her head. "No, I don't."

"It's not like we're going to hurt any of them. It's just friendly competition." Amber added.

Mara searched for an excuse. She didn't want Jerome to break up with her, for a stupid prank. Patricia seemed to read her mind.

"He can't break up with you, because he pranks you all the time."

"I can't take time off studying to do this. I have a physics test." Mara said.

"You'll pass the test one way or another, don't worry." Patricia answered.

"Fine I'm in." Nina said. "Don't make me regret this."

"I guess we could have some fun." Joy said, though she didn't sound so sure.

"Fine." Mara got up and left the room.

Amber grinned. "Let the prank war begin!"

Joy followed Mara out the room.

"Sibuna?" Amber asked placing a hand over her eye.

Patricia looked at her. "This has nothing to do with Sibuna!" She exclaimed.

"But sibuna hasn't done anything together in ages! We're breaking apart!" Amber shrieked.

"Fine." Nina placed a hand over her eye. "_Sibuna Girls_."

"Sibuna Girls."

"Sibuna Girls."

With that, the Sibuna Girls parted.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, thank you for all the beautiful reviews! They make me so happy, and all you other writers probably know how it feels to get reviews. Here's a little activity. Count how many reviews you give out, then tell me in your review at the end of the day. Let's see who can write the most reviews. I trust you guys not to lie. Actually I doubt anybody is going to do it anyway. Also tell me who you think should win the prank war. Whichever gender gets the most votes will be the winner in this story. **

**If you tell me through reviews, others can count how many each gender has, so feel free to PM me. That way, no one except I know who wins.**

**3333**

The next morning, Patricia and Mara crept into the boy's bathroom.

"Eew." Mara moaned. "It's all gross in here."

"Stay strong Mars." Patricia said. "Now do you want to use paint or food coloring?"

"Why does almost every prank in this house involve paint?" Mara asked.

"I'll take that as paint." Patricia walked over to the drawers. Each boy had their own drawer. But unfortunately, the girls would have to guess which drawer belonged to who.

Mara opened the top left drawer. "This one's Alfie's." She stated.

"How do you know?" Patricia asked.

Mara pulled out a tooth brush. It was blue with green alien heads printed on. Patricia giggled. "Ok what color?"

"Green for aliens." Mara replied. Patricia took Alfie's shampoo and filled it with some green paint. Then she took a spoon. Using the back of the spoon, Patricia stirred the shampoo. Then she pulled open the bottom left drawer.

The girls peered in. "I'm guessing this is Jerome's" Patricia said. She pointed to some of the hair care products.

Mara giggled. "I feel like I'm spying on him or something."

"Don't worry. He does that all the time anyway."

"Can we do purple?" Mara asked. "It's his least favorite color, outside of pink, but I want to save pink for Fabian."

Patricia stirred in some purple paint.

Mara opened the top right drawer. "This is Eddie's. It says E. Sweet on his comb."

"Ooh, Eddie's drawer." Patricia pushed Mara aside and pulled something out of the drawer. "Oh my." Patricia giggled. "He keeps a picture of me in his bathroom drawer." Patricia showed Mara her yearbook photo.

Mara laughed and filled Eddie's shampoo with blue paint.

"Ok, last but not least is Fabes." Mara filled Fabian's shampoo with pink paint and the girls hurried out of the bathroom.

3333

Nina and Amber carried two tubs into the kitchen. Amber's tub consisted of a bunch of whoopee cushions. Nina carried pillows.

Amber place whoopee cushions on all of the boys' seats. Nina covered them with pillows. To be on the safe side, she placed pillows on the girls' seats too. That would help with suspicions.

Giggling, the two girls left the room.

3333

Joy was in charge of the last prank. She stifled a laugh. She was carrying a small bowl filled with nail polish. She had gone to the pharmacy, bought five bottles of mystic blue nail polish and dumped them all into a bowl.

Joy's first stop was the boy's bathroom. She could tell Patricia and Mara had been in there because the y had left smudges of paint in the sink. Sighing she scrubbed away the paint. Then she took the bar of soap the boys' used and dipped it in the bowl of nail polish. She rolled it around and then put it back. Hopefully it would dry before one of the boys came in.

Joy hurried to the kitchen, and did the same thing to the bar of soap there.

All the pranks were set.

3333

Jerome was the first one in the boys' bathroom that morning. He took his shampoo out of his drawer and got in the shower. After a few minutes, he massaged in the shampoo, then he washed it off.

3333

Fabian waited outside the bathroom door for Jerome to finish. He finally came out, and Fabian almost dropped his glass of water. He began to laugh. Jerome looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's wrong mate?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking of something that happened in grade school. That's all." Fabian pushed open the bathroom door and hurried in.

Jerome watched him go. Confused he ran a hand through his hair.

3333

Ten minutes later, Eddie waited for Fabian to finish taking a shower. When he came ou, Eddie stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny." Fabian cried. Unlike Jerome, Fabian had happened to glance at the mirror after his shower. His hair was bright pink.

"Do you think Alfie or Jerome did it?" Eddie asked.

"Not Jerome. His hair is purple. Maybe Alfie…" Fabian sighed and headed for his room. How could he face Nina like this? Unless she was the one who did it…. Being in Sibuna had taught Fabian to suspect _everyone._ Even your own girlfriend.

3333

Mara stifled a giggle as her boyfriend entered the dining room. All the girls had already taken their seats, and were waiting for the boys to come in.

"Trudy, do you have anything that gets rid of paint?" Jerome asked Trudy in the kitchen.

Trudy looked up from her magazine. He eyes grew to the size of watermelon. "Oh my, it's Mara all over."

The other three boys entered the room. Eddie was the first one to actually take a seat. _Flarp._

"Excuse me." Eddie blushed.

The girls cracked up.

"That was a big one Mate." Jerome said as he took his own seat. _Flarp._

"Not as big as that one, Jerry." Eddie answered.

"What's with all the gas?" Alfie sat down. _Flarp._

Amber was practically rolling on the floor.

Fabian cautiously took a seat. _Flarp._

"Why are there pillows?" Eddie asked.

"We just thought it would be more comfortable." Nina said innocently.

Alfie narrowed his eyes at the girls. He stood up and lifted up the pillow.

"A whoopee cushion? Who did this?" Alfie asked. He scanned the table.

"Who else finds it funny, that none of the girls are as gassy." Jerome muttered.

"Well we didn't have as much chili last night, as you pigs did." Patricia answered. The rest of the girls giggled.

Alfie sat back down. :Who finds it funny that all of the boys have colored hair, and the girls are fine?"

"Coincidence?" Joy suggested.

"We just wanted to get you guys back, and prove that we are not your pranking hamsters to practice on." Mara said.

"And we wanted to prove that we're better prankers than you." Patricia added.

Nina giggled. Alfie looked mad. "No one is better than me at pranks. No one…. except maybe Jerome…. but NO ONE!" With that, he stood up and stormed into the kitchen. Everyone heard the sink turn on and Alfie was heard cussing.

"Stupid soap isn't working."

The girls couldn't take it. They were in hysterics.

Jerome stood up very suddenly, causing the other boys to jump. "How's this. We have a real prank war. Let's see if the girls can pull better pranks than the guys." He said.

Amber stood up. "You're on. Oh, Nina cute shoes, where did you get them?"

"Amber." Joy hissed. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Let's have a deadline of…a week."

"Hey no fair. You guys have an extra person." Alfie called out.

"They're going to need all the brains they can get, in order to beat us." Eddie smirked.

"Take that back slimeball." Patricia demanded.

Eddie grinned.

"Fabian, who did your hair? It looks terrible dyed pink like that." Amber said.

"Amber, focus. Patricia and Mara did that." Nina said.

"Oh, yeah. Silly me."

"You have the attention span of a flat iron." Patricia told Amber.

Nina sighed. "What if I don't want to play?"

Mara's face brightened. "I know, she can keep score."

"Yeah, I don't trust her to do that. She'll probably help you put and rig the tallies." Jerome said.

"Nina's mouth fell open in shock. "I would never do that!"

"And we thought Mara wouldn't either. Remember what happened last year." Amber said.

Nina nudged Amber. "Who's side are you on?"

Mara felt her vision blur. "I'm sorry I cheated for Mick. That was over a year ago. Don't bring back the memories." Mara cried. Jerome put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Sorry Mars." Amber said sincerely.

"Anyways, Nina you have to play. Trudy will keep score." Eddie said.

"Keep me out of this," Trudy called from the kitchen.

"How about Vera?" Alfie suggested.

"Keep me out too." Vera said from the living room. Sue was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Woah. How long has she been there?" Amber asked.

Joy's eyes widened as she took in Vera. "I don't know…"

"How about Poppy keeps score?" Jerome asked.

"We need someone who lives here." Fabian spoke up.

"Just let me do it." Nina said.

"No, we're not taking any chances!" Eddie said.

"Fine, guys keep track of their own score. Girls keep track of theirs. The tallies will be hung up on the fridge. Trudy will make sure no one rigs it." Joy said.

"Fine. Prank war starts… NOW!" Alfie hissed.

"It's on." Amber and Alfie shook hands.

"Girls, my room now!" Patricia shouted.

"Guys my room now!" Alfie screamed.

3333

Mara and Jerome lingered in the kitchen after everyone left.

"So how about we escape the prank war, and go out to dinner?" Jerome asked.

"I would like that." Mara smiled.

"Ok, six?"

"Make it six thirty." Mara grinned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just because."

"Fine." Jerome said. "We should get to our prank meeting…"

"Aagh, no one will miss us."

"Good." Jerome leaned in and kissed Mara.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Mara headed down to the dining room, but came face to face with a very angry Amber.

"Where were you last night during the prank meeting?" The blond asked.

"I was with Jerome." Mara answered.

Amber's face softened, and broke out in a grin. "Doing what?"

Mara felt her face heat up. "Nothing much."

"Just some serious make out session." Patricia teased.

Mara sat down, her face felt hot. "Where are the guys?"

"She means to say 'where's Jerome'?" Patricia said.

"The guys are playing soccer." Nina answered.

"You mean football?" Joy asked.

"I mean the one you play with feet." Nina glanced at her enemy.

"So you do mean football."

"No she means soccer." Eddie jogged into the room, and grabbed a water bottle.

"Which, is what we call football here in the UK." Patricia told the Americans.

"Then what do you call football football?" Eddie asked.

"They don't play that game." Nina answered.

"Yeah we do. Rarely." Patricia said.

"Oh, just shut your pie holes." Amber exclaimed. "Who cares?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to the field." Eddie jogged out of the room.

"Amber walked over to the couch and picked up a water gun. "We should also head to the field."

3333

Ten minutes later, the girls were peeking out from behind bushes. The guys were kicking a ball around.

All the girls were dressed the same. They all wore denim short shorts, blue tanktops and white keds. All five had their hair in side ponytails. Patricia and Joy had used black lipstick to put marks on their cheeks. Like American football players.

"Ready, attack." Amber yelled. The girls began running toward the guys.

The girls ran around squirting, while the boys yelled at each other. Mara felt someone's arms wrap around her. She screamed and burst into giggles.

"I'll take that. Little Mara." Jerome plucked the water gun from her hands, and sprayed her with it.

"Now, let's say we get out of here."

Mara nodded. Jerome grabbed her hand and they ran into the forest.

3333

Mara didn't know where they were going, but she didn't care. She liked being around Jerome, and she trusted him to not let her get eaten by a bear.

They walked until they reached a cave. Mara could tell that Jerome came here a lot. The ground was littered with scrapbooks, and soda cans. Some toys were scattered around.

The walls had paintings done on them.

Jerome slipped behind two rocks and returned with two cokes. He tossed one at Mara.

Mara, with her terrible and slow reflexes, tried to catch it, but failed. It rolled between her feet. Without thinking, she picked it up and opened it. It exploded in her face.

Jerome chuckled. "For someone so smart, you're not very smart."

"Oh, don't go all Amber on me." Mara replied giggling.

Jerome picked up the water gun and sprayed her in the face. She giggled. Then she opened up one of the scrapbooks.

"You kept all of your art projects and report cards from when you were little?" she asked.

"My parents aren't, so I figured I probably should."

Mara put down the scrapbook and started to trace the wall drawings with her finger.

"When did you draw these?"

Jerome shrugged. "Ages five to ten, I think."

Mara looked at the first drawing. It was a little boy crying. The next painting was of a lady screaming, and a little boy crying.

Next, a father hitting a little boy, who was crying.

Then a little boy standing far away from a group of happy kids.

Mara moved on to the happier pictures. The first one was of the little boy. He was standing next to a little girl. Poppy.

Next, a the boy was standing next to a friend. Alfie.

Moving on, a little boy was standing with an entire group of kids. Mara, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, and Joy. Mara noted that Mick wasn;t in the picture. But unlike Nina and Eddie, he had lived with them at that time.

Mara turned back to Jerome. She hugged him. "Do you want to go back?"

"No, I'm good." He whispered back.

"Ok."

3333

Seven kids huddled outside of the Anubis house.

"Just our luck." Fabian muttered. "The door is locked." He sighed and rang the bell.

"Just our luck." He whispered again as Victor, of all people opened the door.

"Where were you!" Victor questioned angrily. "And why are you wet?"

Luckily, before anyone could answer, Trudy came to his side. "Oh my dears hurry. Get in before you catch a cold. Why are you wet?"

The girls all sighed. After a while of squirting the boys, Alfie and Eddie had succeeded in taking Amber and Joy's guns. The girls, who had wanted to avoid water as much as they could, ended up soaking.

When no one answered Trudy's question, she went on. "Thankfully, I made soup. Everyone go eat. Then Amber go shower upstairs. Eddie, downstairs."

"Just for the record, that didn't go as planned." Amber said.

"Do we get a point?" Nina asked.

"Sadly…. Yes." Eddie said. The took a sip of soup.

Victor walked into the kitchen. "Where are Mr. Clarke and Miss Jaffray?"

Amber giggled. "Who knows?"

Nina smiled. "When did those two leave? I hardly noticed they were gone."

"They left right before Eddie took Amber's gun." Fabian answered.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Amber wondered aloud.

Alfie raised his eyebrows mischievously, "Oh, they're probably having a fun time, together alone…"

"Alfie," Amber cried, she punched him on the shoulder. "You pervert!"

The table cracked up.

"Well, I'm going to go give the girls' team a tally." Patricia said. Everyone followed her out of the room and into the hallway. A whiteboard was hung on the cellar door. Patricia wrote a one under GIRLS.

Girls

1

Boys

0

**Ok, how do you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Wow, it's been a week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I'm starting to lose viewers. Am I leaving the Jara topic too much? I just don't know what to do with them anymore. I'm thinking I should mess with their relationship a little.**

Jerome and Mara woke up three hours later.

"Oh my gosh, it's already six." Mara cried. "We have to get back for dinner."

"Calm down Mars," Jerome nudged her playfully.

"I can't. What about the questions everyone's going to ask us whaen we get back? What do we say?"

"We say, we got lost in the woods." Jerome said.

"And it took us three hours to find our way back?"

"Fine, it is a little unrealistic…how about we ran into a bear, who beat us up, and we were unconscious for three hours?" Jerome suggested.

"Yeah, no one's going to believe that." Mara gave Jerome a look. He laughed.

"Because we don't look like we got beat up?"

"True, but that's not the reason."

Jerome took a handful of mud and used it to smudge Mara's cheek. He did the same to himself.

"Eww." Mara shrieked.

"Maybe now they'll believe us."

"No they won't. Victor wasn't born yesterday." Mara scolded. They were almost at the house.

"Well, I like my story, so that's what I'm going to say." With that, Jerome reached the house and opened the door.

"Where were you guys?" Amber cried, running over to them.

"Answer the question Mr. Clarke." Victor demanded.

Mara opened her mouth to speak, but Jerome cut her off. "We were lost in the woods, and attacked by a bear."

Mara giggled. Amber looked confused.

"Miss Jaffray, shower now!" Victor commanded. Mara ran upstairs, and Jerome raided the fridge. Amber followed him into the kitchen.

"Where were you guys?" Amber asked.

"I told you, we were attacked by a bear." Jerome said. He sounded annoyed.

"There are no bears in this part of the UK." Amber said suspiciously.

"Oh, when did you get all smart, Millington?" Jerome grumbled.

"When did you get so mean? Oh yeah, you always were!" Amber shouted back at him.

"You know once I read a book about nosy girls with big mouths. They always get in trouble at the ned, you know."

"Let me guess. You were the author?" Amber faked a yawn.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Jerome asked.

"I'm calling you a girl with a big mouth."

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I won't until you tell me what happened."

"We went hiking, Ok? We just went hiking!"

"Since when does Mara hike? But did you take any pictures? I need some for your scrapbook."

"Of course we didn't take any pictures."

"How am I supposed to make a scrapbook, if you guys don't help?"

"Here's an idea. Don't make a scrapbook." Jerome bit into an apple and left the room.

3333

"Did you really get attacked by a bear?" Amber walked into Mara's room after Mara finished cleaning up.

"No, we just… went out for a swim."

"Jerome said you were hiking."

"We were…. We just stopped to…. Go swimming." Mara stuttered.

"I am going to figure out where you went. And I can't believe you left in the middle of the battle! We needed all the help we could get!" Amber whined. "You always leave during a prank war thing."

"Sorry." Mara picked ups some of Joy's clothes from the floor. "I don't really care about this prank war, and neither does Jerome."

"Why doesn't Jerome care? I thought he was the prank King or something."

"Jerome does like pranks, but Alfie enjoys it more." Mara sighed.

"Well, I'm not giving up my investigation. I really need scrap book pictures," Amber left the room humming.

3333

Jerome was sitting in Eddie and Fabian's room, bored out of his mind. He didn't care about this stupid prank war. He would rather be spending this time with Mara.

"Hey Mate?" Alfie shook his friend awake.

"What?" Jerome grumbled.

"Can you pay attention to this meeting?" Eddie said. "It's really important."

"No it's not!" Jerome cried. "This is stupid! Why does it matter who's better at pranks. This isn't going to get us anywhere in life!"

"We get bragging rights out of it." Alfie suggested.

"And that helps us because?" Jerome asked.

"Ok, what has gotten into you mate?" Alfie asked. "You used to enjoy pranking, and now you're all sensible. It looks like Mara's a good influence on you."

"And that's a bad thing." Eddie commented.

"What does it matter to you if Mara's changing me?"

"Well I she changes you, we won't know you anymore. You might ditch us for good." Fabian spoke up.

Jerome's face softened. "Sorry I blew up. But you guys are still definitely my best friends." Jerome said.

"Awwww! Bromance!" Amber came barging in. "I should make a scrap book of this too!"

"Amber!" Nina came in behind her. "Stop it with the scrapbooking!"

"Were you guys spying on us?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, but Amber broke our cover."

"Get out of our room!" Eddie screamed.

The girls ran.

3333

The boys were having another prank meeting in Alfie's room the next day. Jerome was nowhere to be seen.

"Mara is taking away my best friend. I don't like her anymore." Alfie said.

"Ooh, lets sabotage their relationship!" Eddie piped up!

Fabian's mouth dropped open. "What? Guys, is this really the right thing to do?"

"Relax Fabes. We won't go too far." Alfie said.

"Yeah, live a little." Eddie said. He and Alfie left the room planning. Fabian sighed before following them out. What had he gotten himself into?

**If you read my note at the top of this chapter, you should see that im beginning to toy around with Jerome and Mara's relationship. **


	10. Chapter 10

**HAHAHA! Hello children. I am the review monster, taking the place of lovelylamb1999 for this chapter. I have to tell you that you must review or you will be eaten by ME! Mwaahaaahaaahaa!**

"Fabian, will you go get Alfie and Eddie for dinner?" Trudy asked.

Except for those two boys, everyone else was seated at the dinner table. The aroma of spaghetti drifted through the air.

Jerome had his left arm draped around Mara and was eating with his right hand.

"Where are those slime balls anyway?" Patricia asked. She shoved a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth, very unladylike.

Fabian sighed and hurried down the hall to Alfie's room. He opened the door to find both boys hunched over Jerome's laptop.

"What are you doing with Jerome's laptop?" Fabian asked suspiciously.

"We're looking for pictures of i=him with his previous girlfriends." Eddie muttered.

"Why?"

"So we can post it on OpenBook." Alfie answered.

"Why?"

"To make Mara jealous and mad at Jerome." Eddie replied absentmindedly.

"Why?" Fabian asked again.

"To break them up." Eddie typed something in.

"Why?"

"Because I want my best friend back." Alfie said standing up.

Bored out of his mind, Fabian absentmindedly said, "Why." He shook himself awake.

"What do you mean why?" Alfie yelled. "That alien Mara kidnapped my best friend!"

Fabian turned to Eddie. "And you?"

"I just want to have some fun." Eddie answered.

"Well Trudy is calling you guys down for dinner." Fabian opened the door and left.

3333

After dinner, Fabian followed Eddie and Alfie up to the room he shared with Eddie for a prank meeting.

"Ok, since Jerome's not coming to this meeting, again, we shouldn't have a prank meeting. We should have a sabotage meeting." Alfie said. He turned Jerome's laptop towards Fabian and Eddie.

Fabian examined the picture of Jerome. He was standing next to a pretty brunet. She was tall, blue eyes, wide smile. "Who's that?"

"That is Jerome's ex- girlfriend, Brittany." Alfie answered.

"What are you doing with this picture?"

"Posting it on OpenBook!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Wait till Mara sees it!" Eddie laughed. "Not only is this sabotage, this is an epic prank!"

"Isn't this pretty much playing a prank on Jerome?" Fabian asked. He clicked next and studied another picture of Brittany. "And isn't Jerome on our team?"

"Oh yeah, scratch the prank idea then." Alfie said. He began typing. "And done!" Alfie said a minute later. "The pictures are now online for Mara Alien Jaffray to see."

"This isn't right." Fabian muttered, but of course, no one paid any attention.

3333

Mara stared at the laptop in front of her. Twenty pictures. Every single one of them of Jerome and a girl. Not just any girl, a pretty girl. Not just a pretty girl, a beautiful girl. Not just a beautiful girl, a gorgeous girl. You get the picture.

She slammed the laptop shut. Where was Jerome and why was he hanging out with this random person?

"Hey Mars, what are you doing?" Amber walked into the room and sat down next to her.

Mara turned the laptop so that Amber could see.

"Oh, I know her." Amber said. "Brittany something. She's in my gym class."

"Why is Jerome hanging out with her?"

"He's not. At least I don't think he is."

"But he just posted these pictures, five minutes ago." Mara whined.

"That's impossible." Nina said, entering the room. Fabian followed behind her. "Jerome's at the soccer field with some guys from Clovis House."

"He is?" Mara set the laptop on the coffee table. "Then who posted these pictures?"

Fabians face turned red. Nina turned to him and his red face. "Did you do this?" Nina asked. "Fabian, I never thought you'd do something like this.

Fabian threw his hands up. "I swear it wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Nina asked. Fabian didn't answer.

Patricia entered the living room holding a bag of chips. She grabbed a handful and stuffed them into her mouth. "Who did what?"

Amber sighed. "At this rate, the entire house is going to be involved."

Patricia's eyes drifted to the laptop. "Oh, I'm sorry Mars."

Nina turned back to Fabian. "Who?" she demanded.

Fabian sighed in defeat. "Alfie and Eddie."

"Those slimeballs!" Patricia stormed out of the room. "I'll teach them a lesson." She called over her shoulder.

Amber followed her out. "Yeah, I'm the only one allowed to mess with relationships!"

3333

Eddie and Alfie were playing handheld video games when the door was thrown open. Three angry girls came in. They crossed their arms across their chests and stared intently at the boys.

"You have some explaining to do." Nina said.

The boys cowered under their glare.

3333

Mara was sitting on the couch when Jerome walked in. He tossed the soccer ball on the ground and looked at his girlfriend.

"Alfie and Eddie are messing with our relationship." Mara said.

"What do you mean?"

"Go log onto your OpenBook account."

Jerome did as he was told.

Five minutes later, Mara was pouring herself a glass of water, when Alfie ran in. He threew open the door of the laundry room and slammed it shut. A second later Jerome and Amber ran in.

"Where is he?" Amber demanded. Mara pointed to the laundry room. Jerome opened the door and peered inside.

"He must have left the house. The back door is open." He muttered.

"Let's go help Nina and Patricia with Eddie!" Amber said. She ran out of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Mara." Jerome said.

"It's all good. I'm glad it wasn't you."

Jerome planted a kiss on Mara's cheek. "Well, I have to kill Eddie now." He jogged out of the room.

Mara smiled. She had awesome friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**The review monster is back, and he's hungry for reviews. **

**Monster: Please feed me, I'm hungry. **

**Lovelylamb1999: Don't make the monster angry. Please review.**

**Monster: And if you don't, I will eat you!**

**Lovelylamb1999: harsh…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"Hey, Mars?"

Mara looked up from her book to see Jerome looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"A new restaurant just opened. Alfie and Amber were wondering if we wanted to go with them."

Mara smiled. "Sure sounds fun."

"How about you go get ready right now?"

"I thought this was a dinner plan. It's only three."

"Well, fancy going on a walk?"

"Sure." She planted a kiss on his cheek and hurried upstairs.

3333

"I will break up that relationship no matter what!" Alfie cried.

Eddie sighed. They were in Fabian and Eddie's room for a prank meeting, but of course Alfie was too busy complaining to actually plan.

"Since when do you act like this, anyway?" Fabian asked. "It isn't really like you."

"Can we actually get some pranks in? The girls are winning." Eddie said.

"How about we hide their school uniforms?" Alfie suddenly said. "Then they won't be able to go to school."

"And if they do, they'll get in trouble for not following the dress code." Eddie finished. The three boys high fived each other.

"Now how do we steal their clothes?" Fabian asked.

"First let's see if any of the uniforms are in the laundry room." Eddie suggested.

Agreeing, the boys set of for the laundry room.

"Look, I found Patricia's clothes." Eddie laughed.

"How did you know those are Patricia's?" Alfie asked.

"Remember at the beginning of the year, we all wrote our names on the tags?" Fabian answered. He wasn't doing much to help. He did not support pranks. He was too nice.

"Oh look. Joy's!" Alfie cried.

"That seems to be it. Eight more to go." Eddie said.

"Why eight?" Alfie asked.

"Everyone has a spare set, remember?" Eddie looked at Alfie skeptically.

"Oh yeah. Next we should check their rooms."

The boys headed upstairs.

3333

Mara took forever getting ready. She wanted to look just right.

She finally finished and hurried downstairs to meet Jerome.

Jerome opened the door and Mara followed him outside. Jerome grabbed her hand and they began to walk towards the forest.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Mara asked.

"I've decided I want to see my mom." Jerome said.

"I thought she didn't like you."

"Still, she's my mom and I have to love her. I hope one day she'll actually like me."

"Is Poppy going with you?"

"Yes. So is my dad, now that he's out of jail. I should be fine, if he's there."

Mara nodded. "I hope you have fun."

"So what are you doing?"

Mara thought for a second. "My dad is entering some football tournaments. I have to go with my mom as a spectator. Fun for me."

Jerome laughed. "Why don't you like sports?"

"Maybe because my parents do." She giggled. "When I was little, I would go against everything my parents said. I debated against everything they said. My dad always said I'd be the star of debate club if I tried."

"Hey look! You are the president of debate club!" Jerome punched her playfully.

"Yeah." She turned to face him. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his.

3333

Amber walked down the stairs and practically crashed into Alfie.

"Hey you look great." Alfie said. "Ready to go?"

Amber nodded. "Where are Mara and Jerome?" She held up her camera. "I need pictures."

"Here we are!" The front door opened and Mara entered with Jerome at her heels.

Amber grinned. "Ok, group shot."

Mara groaned.

Jerome gave her hand a squeeze. "Hey, you're not the only one suffering from Amber's obsession with romance. The whole house is."

Amber stuck her tongue out at Jerome.

3333

Fabian and Eddie entered their room holding ten school uniforms.

"Ok, so now where do we hide them?" Eddie asked.

Fabian frowned. "How do I know? I feel extremely guilty."

"Fabian, you need to chill." Eddie said. He took all the clothes and stuffed them under his bed. "Now tomorrow, let's see what happens."

Fabian sighed. "Fine."

3333

The two couples entered Jasmine's Spices. Mara was greeted by a spicy smell that made her eyes water.

"How many?" a lady asked.

"Four." Jerome said.

The restaurant wasn't very crowded, so the kids were seated immediately.

The kids ordered there food and began a light conversation. Every few minutes, Amber would snap a picture of one couple or both. Mara normally would get annoyed, but Jerome was distracting her.

He was running his hand through his perfect hair in a perfect manor, which made Mara's heart melt.

Jerome looked down at her. "Like what you see, Mars?"

Mara shoved him playfully. "You know I do."

Jerome gave her a peck on her lips.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Amber gushed. Alfie agreed.

"Ugh. My head is starting to hurt." Mara suddenl said.

Jerome looked at her, concerned. "Why."

"I don't know. Can we head home?"

Jerome stood up.

"You guys are leaving?" Alfie asked.

"Sorry mate." Jerome said. "Hey, that gives you two some alone time."

Amber gave a small smile. Jerome wrapped an arm around Mara's shoulder and led her out of the restaurant.

Alfie turned to Amber. "So when can we have another date?"

Amber thought about it. "Well, I'm not free on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays or any weekends. Holidays included. I'm only free on May ninth, but that's my birthday and I want to hang out with girls on that day…"

Alfie just looked at her, lost. "Really?"

"No, how about Tuesday?"

Alfie grinned.

3333

The next morning, Mara's head felt a lot better. She got up and opened her wardrobe.

"Joy, Patricia? Have any of you guys seen my school uniforms?"

"Joy walked over to the wardrobe. "Mine aren't here either."

"One of you guys can borrow my extra pair. It should be in the laundry." Patricia ran downstairs, but she came back up, empty handed.

The door opened and Nina walked in. Amber was behind her. "Can we borrow your extra clothes?" All five girls said at the same time.

3333

**Review people. Or like I said, the Review monster will get you!**


	12. Chapter 12 and Epilogue

**This is the last Chapter. **

Five angry girls banged on Victor's door.

"What do you want?" Victor asked.

"All of our school uniforms are missing, and we think the boys did it." Amber answered.

Victor huffed. "Bring them all in. All of them!"

Joy and Patricia scurried off to find all the boys. Amber, Nina, and Mara retreated to their rooms.

3333

"Victor wants all of you guys in the office." Patricia said. They boys were all sitting around the dining table. Groaning they got up.

But as they were leaving the room, Victor came in with the rest of the girls.

"Never mind, I want to talk to all of you here." Victor said. "I understand you've been having a prank war. Well, it's over. Boys, give the girls their uniforms back and head to chool."

No one moved.

"NOW!" Victor yelled. Everyone scrambled away.

3333

"So who wins?" Alfie asked. Everyone was in the dining room for breakfast. The girls were dressed in their uniforms.

"Well, the boys got two. One for the uniforms, and we're counting the trick we played on Mara." Eddie said.

"The girls only have one…" Patricia said. "Water fight. So I guess the boys win then?"

Amber groaned. "Sadly yes."

The boys high- fived each other.

"So anyway, how was your date last night?" Nina asked.

"Jerome and Mara left early." Alfie accused.

"Sorry, my head was hurting." Mara shot Alfie a glare.

"How's your head now, Mars?" Jerome asked.

"Fine, thank you."

"Another date?" Jerome asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"McDonalds!" Eddie randomly cried out.

Mara giggled. "Ok. How about McDonalds?"

Jerome smiled. "Why not?" The couple smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Amber pulled a camera out and snapped a picture.

"Amber! Do you carry that camera with you everywhere you go?" Jerome asked.

"Yep." Amber smiled. "Honestly, Jara is the hardest couple to take pictures of."

"Kids, get to school!" Trudy walked in and shooed the nine kids out of the house.

3333

They were at the cave. Well technically, they were lying in the grass in front of the cave. They were stargazing.

"Mara, look. A shooting star. Make a wish." Jerome said. He pointed at a star as it flashed across the sky.

"I don't have a wish." Mara answered. "All I want is for this moment to last forever."

"All I want, is for the prank war to never happen again." Jerome grumbled. "But this lasting forever works too."

"Don't wish for the prank war to never happen again. If it wasn't for your green paint prank, we wouldn't be here right now." Mara murmured.

"I have a wish. All I want is you." Jerome kissed her forehead.

"What you said." Mara smiled as their lips met.

"All I want is this scrapbook to be finished."

Mara and Jerome barely looked up.

"Go away Amber."

**I'm sorry the ending is rushed, but I sort of lost interest in this story, completely. But I didn't want to ditch it, so I wrote whatever I could think of. Sorry, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**This next part is the epilogue.**

**20 years later.**

"Mom, there is this new kid in school, and he is hot!" Lillian Clarke said over the phone.

On the other end of the line, Mara smiled. "Tell me about him."

"He's a jock, and extremely cute."

"Tell me more." Mara said.

"… He's a guy in my math class…"

"Let me tell you something sweetie." Mara began.

"No mom, no lectures."

"Just listen, Lillian. Is there another boy in your house? One that you met when you were new, and became instant friends with?"

"Yes, but I don't talk to him anymore."

"Well, I want you to start talking to him again. You never know, he might become very important to you later."

"What about Jerry?"

"Who?"

"The jock."

Mara smiled. "Befriend them both. Take things slow, and then see who's really there for you."

Lillian sighed. "Ok. Bye mom."

Mara hung up the phone.

"Mommy?"

Mara looked down to see four year old Bradley at her feet. "Yes baby?"

Bradley held up a book. "What's this?"

Mara picked it up and opened it. "Memories. They're memories."

Jerome walked into the room. "What do you have there?" he asked, picking Bradley up.

Mara handed him the book. "Sometimes I regret trying to stop Amber from making scrapbooks."

"Mommy Daddy kissy!" Bradley pointed to a picture in the scrapbook.

Mara just smiled.


End file.
